She's Waiting for You
by makiyazawa
Summary: Maki is in a sort of oasis. A place that looked beautiful, almost too beautiful to her liking. She feels fulfilled, glad, undisturbed. But why is there something wrong? Something missing.


**A/N**

 **Story idea from my friend, twisted it a bit, inspiration from a certain wonderful song.**

 **Thank you to that composer. Without you, I probably wouldn't have the strength to even type. (Lies) xD**

 **Also legit made this at 2:25 in the morning. If it's good, (not), please follow, favorite, and review.**

* * *

The trees look as green as ever, with several fruits attached to its twigs. The grass too, wonderfully verdant. Maki can feel herself slowly melt under the blue skies from the extreme peace and serenity she felt. It was quiet, and the place was calm.

Taking another step within the tall sunflower fields, the smell of flowers had gone not too overbearing, rather- it felt perfect for the current emotion she'd always felt when she stayed there everyday.

Glad. Happy.

It seems all too beautiful. She takes a deep breath, further enveloping her presence with the wonderful atmosphere of tranquility and serenity. She smiles joyfully.

There is no sorrow, only joy.

It's weird. She can sense clearly, that there is something behind this wicked beauty that just doesn't seem to fit in. There is some sort of empty space in her heart that no matter how beautiful and perfect the place she currently stood at is, her heart just feels empty. It was void full of emotions, sure, but she knew there's something behind her feelings.

At her right, she squints and takes a better view of the large tomato farm. Beautiful.

At her left, she sees the wonderful sights of a small river surrounded by several trees. Peaceful.

At where she stood had tall, golden, fields, with one particularly large tree standing gallantly in front of her. Stunning.

Inside her, she feels indifferent.

It's strange. She clearly feels joy and happiness, but there's this.. hole. This hole that not even those breath-taking sceneries she sees can fill.

She looks behind her.

Amethyst eyes locate a dark cave.

Maki flinches. It was the only thing out of place. Between all these different types of beauty, the cave seemed the most appealing. It was so different, and it had a different air around it.

The cave, which ironically was the scariest and most mysterious, seemed the most beautiful.

Swallowing her pride, she guesses that if she tries to enter somewhere different, then maybe that void in her heart will be filled by the emotion she's looking for. She takes one cautionary step. Two cautionary steps. Three steps. Four steps. She sprints.

The fields that she ran past made some sort of path for her, opening up right after she ran through it.

Maki feels a rush inside her heart, but it still wasn't filled. There is something about running as fast as she could to a mystical cave that she can feel herself take pleasure in.

She stops for a bit.

Huffing, sweat trickling down her forehead, head faced down.

She closes her eyes.

Maki tries to decide.

Is it worth it?

Leaving those beautiful prosperous fields, those rosy red tomatoes, and pristine river. Just for a small trip to a large, intimidating stone cave, just to feel something different. Something new.

Opening her eyes, she looks back at those places.

It is indeed beautiful.

Everything looks so animated.

Now, she faces the rather frightening sight.

A deep breath, she takes.

It might not be worth it, but it may also be. She will never know, as she has never tried.

Gulping, she takes a small step. It takes quite a bit of strength to prep herself mentally for what will happen, or what might not happen.

She lets out a sigh.

She is prepared.

The girl clenches her fist and steps forward. Four times. Five times. Now stepping six times, she turns her head back in an attempt to look at the scenery, just in case she'll regret it.

She smiles calmly.

It's weird.

Why does she have some kind of determination to enter this cave? Why do her feet keep pushing her forward? Why is the place behind her disappearing?

Why?

So many questions rush within her head, but all of them remain unanswered.

"I'll leave this place." The odd woman speaks. She doesn't know who she's talking to, but she feels there is someone there, watching her.

Her statement remains unanswered, except for the echoes of her voice within the cave.

She runs head first. She doesn't want to keep stalling. For some reason, she wants to rush. Because maybe, just maybe, if she stops and thinks about the places she'd just been in, her body will never carry her toward her respective destination.

It is the pain of losing that sole oasis that tugs her heart and urges her to stop and reconsider her decisions.

It is also the courage of wanting to feel something new that carried her within her small journey.

She hears her footsteps echo within the cave for a good six seconds, her eyes closed. She might hit a stone wall, she might slip, she might get hurt,

But all of it is worth it, just to escape the feeling of indifference- of boredom.

Her footsteps stop echoing, and although her eyes are closed, for some reason, she can sense light. She can see light.

Beep.

That noise, that sound of familiarity.

Beep.

The smell of antibiotics and gauze.

Beep.

The sound of someone crying.

Beep.

She tries to move her entire body, to stretch and control it. The feeling is completely different from the long-lasting run she just experienced a while ago, that feeling of freedom.

Her finger twitches.

Her right eye opens.

Violet iris meets ruby.

Beep.

A gasp.

"M-m-m-m-maki!" A woman who looks like the age of thirteen screams at her face and stands up from the chair beside the bed Maki rested on. Maki's left eye opens.

Beep.

A tired smile greets her line of sight.

Beep.

The feeling she felt a few moments ago has completely diminished. The feeling of joy and happiness, it's all gone.

Beep.

The visibly giddy woman mumbles to herself, some words inaudible, "Wait, should I call the doctor? No, I've been planning for this joyous reunion for weeks. Wait, what am I gonna say? Crap-"

Maki tries to let out her voice. Only a single breath comes out, but that alone proves she's conscious. The raven-haired girl stands close to Maki, looking so glad and happy that Maki is awake. Maki herself doesn't know why. "Maki, I can't believe it, I, I've been waiting for you to wake up in months! And I-" The other woman interrupts Maki in her attempt to say a word. The girl with the black hair leans her head down Maki's shoulder. "Love you." The last part sounds like it was forced out of her tongue. The woman melts into Maki's arms.

Beep.

Oh yeah.

Maki now recalls.

This feeling, this emotion.

She now knows what she missed quite a while ago.

What was it again?

Right.

Love.

"Nico-chan." A name that she can't even remember just slips right out of her tongue, like it was natural. It was a name she doesn't even know. For some reason, though. That name fit the girl in front of her.

She now knows why she entered the cave.

Serenity and tranquility might not be there, but, at the very least, there was something to replace it.

The feeling of love.


End file.
